Daughter of Victory
by E-grape
Summary: Victorica has an unusual parent for a demigod, and an unusual name, but that doesn't matter, she always wins no matter what. How will she react when she is told she won't win? You're about to find out.
1. Prolouge

**Hello people out there. This is the first story I have ever made so I want you to tell me what i need to fix.**

**-E-grape**

Daughter of Victory

Prologue

The monsters were closing in I needed a place to hide but where.

"Aha!" I thought "An abandoned building." I quickly looked around, threw open the doors and ran inside. I needed to find a room that had a reinforced door, so the monsters couldn't get in right away. I searched the entire building until I found the perfect room. "Boiler Room, of course," I mumbled "Why didn't I think of that sooner. Well at least I found it."

I ran inside and slammed the door. Then I started to form a plan. I started to get to work. "That door won't hold much longer" I thought. I started to work faster, this will take awhile, but I will succeed, I always do.


	2. Chapter 1

Daughter of Victory

Chapter one

The pounding got louder and I started to work faster. They would break through the door to the damp stuffy Boiler Room soon. I had to finish her trap before the broke through the door. I tested my trap, success!

"Funny, I used success" I thought "It describes me and my life." Every competition I have ever competed in I had won. I guess you could say the odds are on my side. I started to climb up the rusty pipes on the wall. As I climbed I started to think about the last time I talked to my Mother.

"She told me to go to a camp when I wanted to stop running. But what was it called? Camp Demigod, no, that's not it, what was it? Ah ha," I screeched "Camp Half-Blood." I nodded pleased with myself as I climbed onto the rafters. "Or I could go to that other camp, Camp Saturn or something. She said that was in San Francisco, and that is too far away. Plus I'm only a mile or two from Camp Half-Blood. Then the monsters broke through the door.

I crouched on the rafters and got ready to attack with my celestial bronze and imperial gold short sword. It was a gift from my mother for my 10th birthday. She said "Victorica don't be fearful of this sword, you will need it later." Suddenly the monsters walked in I got ready to pounce. They sniffed everywhere, now was my chance.

I jumped down and sliced, diced, and stabbed at monsters until all that remained was sand. I knew more would be coming soon, so I dashed out of the Boiler Room, up the stairs, and out of the abandoned building. I stopped, the monsters had surrounded me. I cursed in Greek; I would have to ask my Mother for help. "Hey Mom, you know I'm in a tough situation. I could fight, and win, but I want to get there fast. Could you kill them for me? Please?

"Oh child, don't you remember? You have wings," she said disappointed. I suddenly remembered, I was six and my mother visited me in the orphanage I lived in. She told me I had wings. "Really?!" I asked excitedly "How do they work?" "Here let me help you get them out" she said as she pulled the giant gold wings out of my back. "Oh, wow." I said as I inspected them.

"Now let me give you some advice," my Mother said wisely. "Before you join a side on a battle, think carefully about their cause, because whichever side you join will surely win." And with that she was gone.

I pushed and pushed until my wings were out. The monsters advance temporarily halted at the sight of my giant gold wings. "Now's my chance" I thought. I jumped into the sky and started my ascent. Minutes passed, and then finally I arrived.

I gently glided down until I hovered over the ground. Then I landed and looked behind me. "This is the kind of situation when it's bad to have giant gold wings." I mumbled. They were closing in fast. I didn't have time to put my wings in my back, so I had to stay and fight with them out.

As I ran into battle I yelled "For Nike!" She fought like a hurricane, slashing and stabbing in a blur. When she was done she stood in what resembled a beach. When she turned around she saw hundreds of faces staring at her curiously. "Hello," she said with a friendly smile. "I am Victorica daughter of Nike. Is this Camp Half-Blood?"


	3. Chapter 2

Daughter of Victory

Chapter 2

Everyone stared at me dumbfounded. "So," I started "_is_ this Camp Half-Blood?" I looked down below me and saw a breath taking valley with a strawberry field, sword fighting arena, and some cabins in a strange formation. Then a boy who looked quite like a Latino elf walked into the crowd and pushed his way to the front.

"Hey what's going on," he asked "are we throwing a party? Because if we're throwing a party why wasn't I invited."

"Leo," a blonde girl said with a sigh "she's a new demigod who defeated fifty monsters by _herself._" "Oh." Leo said amazed "Whoa! Nice wings! They're metal, cool! I wonder how they work…" "Yes this is Camp Half-Blood." She informed me "By the way my name is Annabeth. Come on I'll show you around." "Wait let me put back my wings." I said as I pushed my wings in my back.

As Annabeth led me into the valley, I heard a girl say "Come on, get back to your daily activities." As she herded everyone down the hill, I thought I heard the faintest bit of charmspeak in her voice. "Annabeth can that girl on the hill over there perform charmspeak?" I asked curiously. "Yes she can. How did you know?" She asked surprised. "I don't know," I admitted "I kind of detected it in her voice."

"Interesting." She mumbled. We walked in silence for about a minute. "So…" She started "can I call you Tori; because Victorica doesn't exactly roll off the tongue, don't get me wrong it's a beautiful name." "Yes," I giggled "you can call me Tori." She finally started showing me around camp she showed me the Pegasus stables, the canoe lake, and the sword fighting arena.

Then we stopped. "May I ask a question?" Annabeth asked. "Of course, you don't even need to ask." I told her. "Where did you get that sword, I've never seen anything like it." She told me as she examined my sword. "Yeah my Mom gave it to me when I was ten. She told me I would need it to protect myself when I ran away from the orphanage I lived in." I said wistfully. "I know how it feels. I ran away from home when I was seven. Two other demigods found me, Thalia, who's a Hunter of Artemis, and Luke, who is." Annabeth stopped.

"He must be dead." I thought to myself. "Never mind." Annabeth said. And we moved on. Next Annabeth showed me the cabins. We walked by the Posiden cabin, the Aphrodite cabin, which looked like a giant doll house, the Ares cabin, the Hectate cabin, there were girls running around taking peoples' noses, so we decided to stay away from there.

Finally, we got to the Nike cabin. "Oh wow." I gasped. I was a giant white and gold cabin with a symbol of gold wings above the door way. On the inside it was even more amazing. It had tons of shelves, a few bunk beds, and mural of my Mother.

"Are those trophy shelves?" I asked curiously. "Yeah I think they are, a lot aren't there," she replied, "Well you can do whatever you want until sundown." "Why sundown?" I asked. "That's when dinner is." She told me as she smiled and left. Oh and one more thing Chiron wants to see you

I decided to go see Chiron before I explored Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth told me to go to the Big House, and it was kind of hard to miss. I knocked on the door and a man in a wheel chair opened the door. "Hello I'm looking for Chiron" I said.

"That would be me." He informed me. "Annabeth told me to talk to you; she said you wanted to see me." I told him. "Well anyone who can take down fifty monsters by themselves, with a short sword no less, needs to see me." He said. I blushed "I'll tell you one thing," I said, "I _always_ win. It's a gift and a curse." I sighed. "Oh," Chiron said "I see. Come on let's take a walk."

He stood up out of his wheelchair and suddenly he had the lower half of a horse. "You're a centaur?" I asked dumbfounded. "Yes child, don't act so surprised you have giant golden wings." Chiron scolded. We walked along a little while. "How did you learn how to fight?" He asked me curiously.

"My Mother taught me everything I know." I replied "My father died in a car crash when I was three years old. I don't even remember what he looks like." "May I see your wings" Chiron asked hesitantly. "Sure." I said as I shrugged. I slowly pushed out my wings. And a few minutes later everything was encased in an eerie golden light. "Interesting," Chiron mumbled. "How did you get these wings of yours?"

"They were a gift, from my mother when I was born. Actually more of a blessing, they saved me an hour or two of travel here. I would have been fighting monsters all the way here if it weren't for my wings." I looked at them admirably. "You still defeated them, though it wouldn't have made a difference." He insisted. I shrugged "It would have taken longer." We kept walking for a little while more, then some kids, with motor oil all over them, came up to me. Leo was the first to speak. "Hello Vic-tor-i-ca is that right?" He asked annoyingly.

"Just call me Tori." I said agitatedly. "Okay feisty," he said "we would be really honored if we could reverse engineer your wings." "Okay," I said unsurely, "but can I explore a little first? I just got here, _today._" "Fine, we'll do it tomorrow." He said calmly. And with that he walked away. I quickly put my wings back in and ran off to explore camp.

The first thing I did was go to the sword fighting arena; I needed to brush up on my sword skills. I started sparing a dark haired guy with sea green eyes.

"I'm just gonna warn you, I've been doing this for awhile." He said, because he was trying to be a nice guy. "Me too," I said "This is gonna be a fair fight." We started sparing I deflected every stab, jab, and strike he tried to make. I landed almost every one of my strikes on him. It was a quick fight I had him disarmed and on the ground without even breaking a sweat.

"Whoa," he said amazed "where did you learn how to fight like that?" "My Mother taught me," I said as I helped him to his feet. "Hello name's Percy, seeing as you beat me, you must be that girl everyone's talking about." "Yeah I kinda showed up and defeated fifty monsters by myself. My name is Victorica, but you can call me Tori." We walked along for a little bit. "Who _is_ your mother?" Percy asked.

"My Mother is Nike, that's why I won, because the odds are always in my favor." "Now I feel bad about that, I've done this for awhile, stuff." I laughed "It's okay, you didn't know." I looked up and saw the sun sinking into the ground. "Would you like to go to dinner with me." Percy asked "Come on you can sit at my table." "Okay," I said defeated "I'll sit with you." And with that we walked to dinner.


	4. Chapter 3

Daughter of Victory

Chapter 3

We walked along to Percy's table and we sat down. "Hello" someone said. I looked up to see who said it and it was Annabeth. "Hey Annabeth, I didn't know you knew Percy." I said surprised. "Yeah we're dating." She said while she looked at Percy. We talked for awhile then Annabeth asked "How did _you_ meet Percy?"

"Well," I started "we were sparing and I crushed him." I said proudly. "She is the best sword fighter I've _ever_ seen." Percy said amazed. Then two people, a boy with startling blue eyes and a girl with choppy brown hair, came up to the table and sat down.

"Hey Percy. Hey Annabeth. Who is this?" The girl asked. "Hi I'm Victorica, though you can call me Tori." I said with a grin. "I'm Piper and this is Jason." Piper replied. "I remember you," I stated, "you're the girl who can charmspeak." "Hey, how did you know?" Piper asked.

"I heard it in your voice on the hill, when you told everyone to get back to their daily activities." "Oh," Piper said "guess I forgot I used it." We talked for a little longer, then I asked "Hey you know you never told me who your godly parents are." I reminded them. "Well, my godly parent is Poseidon." Percy admitted. "Mine is Athena." Annabeth said. "Mine is- Yeah I know Piper; Your Mom is Aphrodite." I finished for Piper.

"Mine is mgjhjk" Jason mumbled. "Sorry didn't quite catch that." I mentioned. "His dad is Jupiter." Piper said. "Oh, so like the Roman version of Zeus? You must have come from that Camp Jupiter place." I said smoothly. "How do you know all this?" Jason asked angrily, "How do you know these, these secrets? Huh."

"My Mother told me." I mumbled. "Who is your Mother?" He asked angrily. "Nike." I admitted timidly. I was so guilty my wings came out of my back and hung loosely by my sides. "I'm sorry." Jason said "I'll just, bye."

Jason slinked back to his cabin. "I have to go too." I said guiltily. I put my wings back and quickly walked to the Zeus cabin to apologize to Jason. I went up to the door of the giant white cabin and took a deep breath. I knocked and Jason opened the door and was about to slam it closed.

"Wait," I yelled. "Jason I'm really sorry, I know that's a sore subject for you. I bet you left all your friends at Camp Jupiter. I wouldn't know what it's like to have friends, I've been running from orphanages and monsters all my life." I said sadly. "I'm sorry too, I've been a little on edge lately. All these gods and goddesses demanding temples is driving me crazy." Jason said with a relived tone. "You know," Jason said as we were leaning on the outside wall of the cabin. "You and Leo both ran away from orphanages. You might be good friends. He's just a little annoying sometimes." "Yeah well I'll meet him tomorrow he's gonna study my wings, and apparently "Reverse Engineer" them." I told Jason. "Oh that just means he's gonna study them and make a copy." He said.

"Don't we have capture the flag tonight?" I asked Jason. "Oh no I almost forgot." We rushed down to the woods and we arrived just in time. "And that is how you play." Chiron finished. "Which team am I on?" I asked Jason.

"It doesn't matter." Jason replied. "Maybe not to you, but the team I'm on will win, no matter what." "Hey Tori you're on my team." Annabeth shouted. I walked over to Annabeth and she explained the rules as we walked through the forest. "Just don't get killed and you'll be fine." She finished, "Oh, and you're on border protection." Annabeth added with a smile.

"Okay," I thought, "you can do this." I watched the woods closely, and stayed alert. Suddenly an Ares kid ran up to me and slashed at my leg I jumped up and jabbed at her. She barely deflected my jab; since she was unbalanced I easily disarmed her, and she ran off. I disarmed twenty-two people; all of them were disarmed in about a minute.

Within thirty minutes we had captured the other team's flag and won. After the game Annabeth came up to me "Oh my gosh, you're amazing only one person got on our side!" "Who?" I asked curiously. "Jason," Annabeth admitted, "he must have snuck in. So how many did you stop from crossing?" She asked excitedly.

"Oh just twenty-two." I said smugly, "Counting Jason twenty-two out of twenty-three." We kept walking and eventually met up with Percy and Leo. "Hey," Percy started, "you were amazing out there; I think they're saying you defeated twenty-two people. Is that right?" "Twenty-two out of twenty-three." I admitted, "Jason snuck around me." "Whoa, so you're telling me you defeated some of the best Ares kids like it was nothing? I'm starting to like this girl." Leo admitted.

"Only starting?" I asked with a pouty face. We laughed; we all walked down to the camp fire for the sing alongs. They were so cheesy I pretty much laughed the whole night. When I went to bed I had one thought life is sooo much better here with friend than running around with monsters on my tail. Then I went into a deep sleep and my dreams started out as they always did.

They always started with the day my dad died.

"It's okay honey," he said softly as he tried to comfort me. "But I had a dream! You were driving and there was an explosion with your truck and you didn't wake up and there was soot all over you." I burst into tears. He stroked my head, "Nothing's going to happen to me," He said unsurely. He said good-bye and took off. I sobbed and suddenly my mother appeared behind me.

"Who are you." I asked between sobs. "I am your Mother." She said as she smiled warmly. "That is not why I'm here child. You were right you're father will have an, accident, and will pass away. You must stay strong, you must work to earn victory in the end; but be warned, there is more one type of victory, sometimes you have to make sacrifices to achieve that victory. Sometimes they might be too big, and if they are you will lose for the first time." Every time I think back on those words I try to figure out what they mean. The scene suddenly changed, my Mother appeared and she was in a heap wearing tattered clothes.

"Child," she started, "you must save me I'm being held by." She stopped. "I can't say the name it would reveal this dream." "Mom where are you?" I asked urgently. "I can't say. Child, I can't be here much longer. Remember find me and save me. Think about what I said the day your father died. Then she faded away and I woke up. "Tori, Tori." Annabeth yelled as she shook me. "What?" I said groggily. "You _want_ to see this." She said.


End file.
